Pequeño Tesoro little Treasure
by Musicdude212
Summary: "Responsiblitity is something that can be thrust on you at any momment." When Carlos Takes in a young Injured boy, he'll find out just how responsible one can be.
1. Little Hopes

Pequeño Tesoro (Little Treasure)

Disclaimer: I nor Hikari no Kasai own the boys or any of the BTR Characters. I do however own Marcus Vega. I am happy to say Hikari no Kasai is going to co-author this story. I'm excited to see how he will add on to the story.

Faller: I know I'm excited! Carlos as a Daddy. AWWWW!

Sean: Carlos is my Papí's name! It makes me feel special! Especially since his family name is Garcia!

James: I think Carlos would make a great father.

Chapter 1: Little Hopes

Somewhere in East Los Angeles

It was a beautiful spring day in East L.A. It was the time of year that the people of East L.A would gather around and throw block parties and enjoy each other's company. It was also little five-year old green and blue eyed Marcus Vega's first block party.

He liked the sound of the Latin Music in the air. The sweet deep laughs of his Father, uncles, and their friends made. The smell of the sweet churros, and spicy enchiladas and the feel of his Mother's warm, soft hand in his. The heat of the East L.A sun on his soft caramel skin making his hand even warmer than his Mother's. But what little Marcus heard terrified him. The sound of loud motorcycles and gun shots frightening the people of the block into running like an elephant stampede in all directions, screaming in genuine terror to get away from whoever the intruder was. The next thing Marcus knew was both his parents were on top of him protecting him like shields.

"Mijo, be as quiet as you can." Mr. Vega told his son in a kind whisper. He could tell his son was really terrified by what was happening. From above him he could hear the voice of his disowned gang banger brother.

"Well well well, boys look who we have here!" His brother said out to his gang in a heavy Spanish accent. "My pipsqueak brother Jupe and his wife Maria." He laughed as he kicked him off of Maria.

"What do you want Juan?" Jupe spat at his brother, while he was getting up from the hot pavement. "You shouldn't be here. At all!" he screamed at his brother.

"It's okay Mijo, Papa is going to make the mean people go away. Your Papa will protect us." Maria whispered to calm her shaking son down.

"I…little brother, can be anywhere I want, and you can't stop me." Juan laughed at his brothers bravery and pointed his gun at Maria. "So, hermano, are you ready to join the gang?" He questioned his brother with an evil gleam in his eye.

"No! I may be related to a family of gang bangers, but I will never be part of your gang!" Jupe shouted at his brother. He then started to walk towards his brother to get the gun.  
>"Wrong answer little brother." He told his brother as he shot Maria in the knee, then in her elbow. "I would have said yes." He mocked.<p>

"GO TO HELL JUAN!" she screeched at him. He laughed even louder and shot her in the back, this time killing her with a through and through bullet. The bullet had also hit Marcus in his side near his ribs. He wanted to scream but his Papa had told him to be as quiet as possible.

"MARIA!" Jupe yelled and pulled out 9mm gun out and shot his brother in the left shoulder. After that happened Jupe ran to Maria and made it look like he was giving her on last hug, but he moved her so that Marcus could run if he needed to. "Mijo after they have gone, I need you to run. Don't go home go-" was all Jupe got to tell his son.

Jupe fell where he was facing his brother looking at him. "You should have said yes." Juan informed him as he shot him in the forehead. "Let's go boys. I'm getting hungry and there are people I need to collect money from." He said as he walked to his motorcycle.  
>Once Juan and his motorcycle gang left Marcus crawled out as best he could and looked at his parents and gave each one a kiss, then shut their eyes and said, "Te amo Mamí y Papí." Then he ran, fighting back the tears that were determined to fall from his eyes.<p>

(Ruler)

Meanwhile at the Palmwoods….

Carlos POV:

"Kendall, have you seen my helmet?" I asked like little child as I came down the swirly-slide.

"No, Carlitos I haven't seen it." He answered with a smile then looked down and asked, "Do you like the name Ace?" he watched me look in the fridge.

'What, he hasn't picked a name yet?' I thought as I hit my head on a shelf. Kendall started to laugh at me. "WHAT? YOU HAVENT PICKED A NAME YET? YOU AND JO ARE GOING TO BE PARENTS AND YOU GUYS HAVENT PICKED A NAME YET?" I questioned him. I then decided to go look in the closet for my helmet.

"We can't decide between Ace James Logan Knight or Breck Logan Carlos Knight." Kendall answered defensively and then started to laugh when I got buried under blankets and jackets. I really regretted looking into the closet.

I then popped out of the pile of blankets and jackets and answered in a nonchalant way, "Well I personally like Breck Logan Carlos Knight, and not cuz it has my name. Its unique." I then stood up and shoved everything back into the closet and slammed the door shut and put an 'Open at your own risk' sign on the handle.

"Okay I'll take that as use both. Have you checked the pool? I'm pretty sure Logan and James have seen it." Kendall suggested as he pulled out his phone to call Jo.

I smiled and said, "Good idea. Tell Jo I say hello." I then walked out of the door. As I walked out of the door I passed my crush the new girl Stephanie. She waved and smiled at me. I turned and smiled back, but right as she walked into her apartment I walked into the elevator doors. I'm such a klutz. "OWWW." is all I moaned as the elevator doors open to reveal Logan with James arms around his waist.

"That looks like it hurt whatever you did bro." James said as he and Logan walked out in sync. They stood over me.

"Could one or both of you help me up, please?" I, the adorable Latino, asked with my chocolate brown puppy-dog eyes. Logan and James both put their hands out and lifted me up. "Thank you. Have you guys seen my helmet? I have been looking all over for it." I asked them in a sad tone. I then gave my two best friends a hug.

"I think it's in yours and Kendall's room, Hermano." James answered while he looked at me. James was my adoptive brother. His Mom and Dad were unfit to keep and raise a child, James was afraid of his biological Father for the fact he beat him, and used him for his own personal gain. His Mother was just too busy to raise him and it got worse when her cosmetics business kicked off.

So, my Mom and Dad adopted James when he was 7 making him my older brother by a month, the twin brothers Zack & Zeke by three years, Selena by four years, and the youngest, Alejandro, by five years. So, as the oldest, he looked over us to make sure we didn't get hurt, and that day was the happiest day ever. James smiled that I didn't have a concussion and went to check his pockets for his comb, most likely. I looked at Logan and smiled.

"More like somewhere between here and the rink or studio." Logan replied and smiled at James and me. "Good Luck trying to find it." He turned to James and asked, "Hun, What are you looking for?"

"Thanks and I'll see you two later." I declared as I turned and walked into the elevator only to hear my brother moan, "Logie-bear that feels nice". I laughed and made a mental note to get James and Logan flowers and a 'Do not disturb' sign. Once the elevator doors opened onto the lobby I ran out as fast as I could thinking that we did stop by that hotdog stand, so I must have left it there. I turned to wave at Jo and Camille, but ran into somebody.

"Hey, watch it you klutz!" Jett said in his arrogant tone as he got off the floor and dusted himself off. I just looked at him and laughed.

"I'm sorry dude. I'm in a big time rush. I need to find my helmet." I informed him. All he did was give me a look.

"Tell Kendall that Jo will be mine by the end of my scene today." He cockily informed me.

"DUDE! Get over yourself and get over Jo, it's never going to happen. She is with Kendall and is about to have their kid any day now." I retorted. He just stared at me then looked at his feet and stayed silent. I took that as my cue to leave and go find my helmet. I ran across the street to Palmwoods Park and ran straight to my favorite vender in the park. The Corndog stand and Snow Cone vendor were coming into view.

I looked at the Snow Cone vendor and sighed. "It's not there." I didn't notice until then the sudden raise in temperature. "Man did it got hot fast! Maybe Ray has it safely put away, so he could give it to me when I go get a corndog." I turned and faced the corndog stand to see a new guy working the stand holding my helmet. And to my horror, he flung it into the alley across from the stand.

I ran after my helmet across the street into the alley. I am never j-walking in L.A again. I now know how Frogger felt. I looked around the alley for my helmet until I found it by this little boy with the same skin tone as me and jet black hair, completely passed out. When I went to see if the little boy was alive, he woke up and yelped in pain, clutching his side near his ribs.

I picked him up along with my helmet and ran into the street shouting for a taxi. I suddenly felt something wet on my hands. "He is bleeding! Crap, really bad time for it to be rush hour!" I decided to screw the taxi and run to the nearest hospital with this beautiful little treasure in my arms to help him. I looked at him and smiled, "It's going to be okay little one. I'll get you fixed up. Papí Carlos is on the case." I got to the hospital and immediately they took him and raced off into the E.R with him.

"Dear god. Please help this little boy I saved." I prayed as I sat down in the waiting room.

Marcus POV:

All I felt was pain, both physical and emotional, as I ran as far as I could from the site of my parents murder. All around me, people stopped to stare as I ran past them. I knew I was hurt, but I didn't know how bad. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, though.

So many people tried to stop me and help me, but I couldn't understand them. I only spoke Spanish at the time. I'm fairly certain that several called either the police, or an ambulance. But I didn't care. I just kept, running. Tears clouded my vision as I desperately ran to find…something. I would know it when I saw it, I knew that much at least.

The midday sun was getting to me. The horrible burning pain in my side kept getting worse and worse. I was probably covered in blood and dirt, but what was I supposed to do? Eventually, I stumbled, literally, into a park. I wandered under the shade of the trees, hoping to rest. However, it seemed as though the chipmunks had other plans, jumping down onto me and biting at my skin. I ran from the tree, walking towards the other side of the small park.

Suddenly, I smelled one of my favorite food in the entire world: corndogs. Unconsciously, I drooled, walking almost zombie like towards the stand that sold little pieces of Heaven for just a buck fifty. I must have looked horrible and starving. Maybe they would take pity on me and give me a free corndog.

Apparently, looking like you just crawled out of a bombed building makes the employees pull out a baseball bat and chase you away from the stand like some rabies-infested pest. Holding back a new wave of tears, I walked across the street while the light was still, thankfully, red.

As I tripped and fell into a nice, cool, alley, I let the pain overcome me. I let my tears fall freely. I wanted my Mommy. I wanted her to hold me in her arms and whisper sweet nothings into my ear like when I had a nightmare about el chupacabra snatching me from my bed. I wanted my Daddy. I wanted him to carry me around on his shoulders and tell me interesting stories about the things around me that I would probably forget anyways. I wanted my puppy, Soldado. I wanted him to run around me in circles while I held a doggy treat just out of his reach. But there was one thing I wanted most of all.

I wanted to go home and lay in my bed, so I could cry without dirt getting in my nose with each sniff. So I could lay comfortably and not painfully on gravel covered ground. So I could doze off with having to worry whether or not I would wake up…

Sometime later, I felt someone shaking me lightly. I barely opened my eyes when the pain in my ribs returned, and I grabbed at it. The pain neatly drove me back into unconsciousness, but I managed to stay awake. I felt the sensation of being lifted in a pair of warm arms, and being held against a strangely soft, yet firm chest. For the smallest moment, I thought maybe my Papí was alive. Then he started talking.

"It's going to be okay little one. I'll get you fixed up. Papí Carlos is on the case." Carlos? Who was Carlos? And why was he calling himself Papí? He's not my Father. Another bout of pain swept over me, and I went out of it again. Back into the sweet oblivion without pain or worry.

Authors note: did you like it? Please comment and review.

Faller: I thought that went rather well!

Sean: A little rough around the edges, but I like it!

James: I can't wait for next chapter!

Sean: Gemelo! (tackles James in hug)

James: Oof! (wriggles out of hug) As much as I love you too, Hermano, I'm dating Cordell. (pulls Cordell into frame)

Cordell: Uh…hi.


	2. Carlos Becomes a Daddy

Faller: It's been a while, hasn't it?

James: Yeah, but things have been….well, crazy, to say the least.

Faller: Too true. Crazy, and emotional, and- (looks at Sean) covered in chocolate?

Sean: (eating chocolate covered shrimp) What?

James: (stares wide-eyed) Is this just from being pregnant?

Faller: I hope so…**None of us own BTR in any way, shape, or form**.

Kendall: What's up with the disclaim- (notices people) Oh….an author's note…this is an awkward moment to walk in the room.

James: Italics in quotes are words in Spanish.

**Golden Hills Mercy Hospital Carlos POV**

I couldn't stop panicking. That poor little boy was probably dying. How did he get so hurt? Why was he in that alley? He obviously wasn't homeless, his clothes were too nice. He looked so scared. Who could've hurt that little treasure? Growing up, mi abuelo always told me that children were the most precious gift that somebody could receive, and they should be treasured above all else. So why was this one so terribly wounded?

"Sir?" I looked up at the sudden interruption of my not-so-positive train of thought. A young nurse stood over me, a worried look on her face. She didn't seem too much older than me, maybe four or five years at the most. Her wavy, blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and her pink scrubs had spots of blood on them.

"Yeah?"

"Um, it's about that boy you-"

"My son." She looked taken aback by my answer. Honestly, I was too. I hardly looked old enough to drive, let alone be the Father of a young boy. But I couldn't let him be just some boy. He obviously didn't have any family, and I wasn't going to let him be placed up for adoption. "He's my son. Is he okay?"

"Oh, um, right." She shook her head, as if that would force the surprise out of her. "Well, after cleaning him up a little, his injuries didn't look as severe, but they're still very serious." I swallowed nervously. This couldn't be good.

"How bad is he? Is he….is he gonna be okay?" I didn't know that little boy, but I couldn't bear it if he didn't pull through. Without even meaning too, I started tearing up, my lower lip quivering in nervous anticipation.

"Well, he has multiple shallow cuts and scrapes, most likely from falling on some cement. There are also several small bite marks on his arms. I'm guessing from some small rodent, maybe a chipmunk. There are some narrow bruises on his back and chest, like someone hit him with some sort of stick…" The way she trailed off made it seem like she was insinuating something.

"What are you saying?" Then it clicked. "Wait, you don't think, you couldn't possibly-, you think I did that to him? Do I look like that kind of person?" She hardly looked flustered.

"I've seen a lot of kinds of people, and some of the kindest looking were the sickest and most twisted in the head. Now there's no proof that you did it, but if I find out that you're responsible, I will personally sue you. Child abuse is one thing I absolutely will not tolerate." Her forehead was deeply creased, and her fists were clenched. Despite the fact that she was a good head shorter than me, she still terrified me. But I couldn't let it show.

"I swear, I would never do that. But, none of those injuries seem all too serious. What's wrong with him that would make him bleed so heavily?" She looked me over, as if trying to see into me to find the truth. She looked up after a few seconds and let out a sad sigh.

"He has a shallow bullet wound between two of his right ribs." Absolute terror seized me. How could anyone, mentally disturbed or not, ever try to shoot a child?

"H-he was shot?" Some of my built up tears spilled over. I could feel them rolling over my face, hot and yet cold at the same time. "Is, is h-he gonna be o-k-kay?" Some of that shell of anger broke away when she saw me crying. She sat down next to me and started rubbing my back.

"Yes. However, with the angle and depth of the wound, I don't think the bullet was meant for him. It was very shallow, and we were able to remove the bullet without too much trouble. No major arteries or organs were hit. However, he did lose a lot of blood. That's our main worry, that we got the blood transfusion to him too late." At first, I was relieved. He was shot, yes, but it wasn't too serious of a gunshot wound. However, when she brought up the transfusion, I started getting nervous. Logan should be here, he'd know how to deal with this better.

"What, I mean, how likely is it that he'll survive?" I wiped some of the tears off my face with my sleeve, but they were quickly replaced.

"His odds are leaning closer towards survival, probably a 70% chance. But, there's also the risk of infection. He'll have to be closely monitored for a few days, maybe a week and a half." I nodded my head in understanding. "Is there any way you can take some time off of work and stay here? I realize that might not be possible, what with the suddenness of his injuries, but…"

"Well, maybe in a few days, but I should be able to come back every afternoon. Things have been really busy lately, and this is my first day off in a while. Even now, I have to help my brother, take care of the apartment, help my friend and his pregnant girlfriend-"

"Oh! How far along is she? Maybe I know who she is, most pregnancies in this area of town are handled at this hospital." Apparently, this nurse was a sucker for babies and children.

"Um, she should be having her baby any day now. Her name's Jo Taylor." She let out a gasp.

"Jo Taylor? The TV star? Then, you're friend must be-"

"Kendall Knight, yeah. I'm Carlos Garcia." I stuck out my hand, which she eagerly shook.

"Oh, my daughter loves your band. Her name's Zoe and-"

"Um, not to seem inconsiderate, but could I see my son now? I want to make sure he's okay."

" Of course. Right this way Mr. Garcia." She stood up and quickly led me towards the elevator. Thankfully, it was empty. I really didn't want to deal other people, especially with the chance that someone could recognize me. She took us up the third floor and started walking towards one of the nurse's stations. She looked at a chart quickly and turned around, taking us towards a hallway marked with a sign that read 'Rooms 307-312'. She walked down to the end, and stopped at the room on the left, 311.

"You're son is right in here, Mr. Garcia. Do you want some alone time with him?" I nodded and walked in, the nurse closing the door behind me. The boy lay on the bed, an IV in his arm, a heart monitor clip on his finger, and several little suction-cup-like-things on his chest. His hospital gown was untied in the back, and you could see several bandages around his torso. The heart monitor beeped softly on it's stand, partially drowned out by the sound of the TV on the wall which was playing Spongebob. The boy was breathing softly, the blankets rising and falling.

"Poor little guy…..you got hurt so badly." I grabbed the chair pushed against the wall, pulling it over next to his bed. I sat down, hesitantly reaching out to grab his hand. His skin was very soft, and the color matched mine perfectly. His hand fit in mine like a mold. His face was peaceful, but you could see him grimace slightly in pain ever time he took a breath. I wondered what color his eyes were. Would they be like mine, or would they be different? Would they be filled with happiness or sorrow?

I continued to silently ask myself questions for the longest time, until I was snapped out of it by the sound of my phone ringing. Normally, I would have hummed along to the tune of "Hey Soul Sister", but I was in too somber a mood that day.

"Hello?" I answered softly, not wanting to wake "my son" before he was ready to wake up.

"Carlos, where are you, man? It's almost time for dinner, and you've never been late before." Obviously, Logan was worried. Typical. He was such a Mother-Hen.

"I'm fine, Logan, but I don't think I'll be home for dinner. I'm kinda busy." I heard multiple gasps form the other end of the line. Stupid speaker phone.

"Too busy? But Mama Knight made corndogs, and you've gone so far as to ditch rehearsals to have some of her corndogs. Are you feeling well? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I almost laughed at the irony.

"Actually, I'm already in the hospital. And before you say anything, I'm fine. I was looking for my helmet, which I found, when I passed the hospital, and thought I'd pay a visit to Dr Hollywood." I heard a collective sigh of relief.

"Well, at least you're okay. But, you must have already said hello, how are you too busy to not come home?" Logan's voice was partially worried, and partially suspicious. I was never one to stay in a hospital longer than I needed to, let alone enter one under my own volition.

"He asked me to watch one of his unconscious patients when he was called into the ER. He said that I should wait until they wake up to leave, or to call the nurses if something bad happened. He still hasn't come back, and the patient is still out cold. I really don't want to let the doc down after all the times he's treated me free of charge." I wasn't the best of liars, however, it was all too easy when I couldn't see the other person. I probably should have told them the truth, but I wanted to make sure the little boy was going to be fine before I made any decisions.

"Well…okay, I believe you. Just, come home before midnight. You know how picky Mama Knight is about curfews."

"Heh, don't I know. Hey, could you have her bring down some food? I'll meet her at the front doors when she gets here." I heard the phone being passed to someone before Mama Knight responded.

"I can be down there in twenty minutes. Three corndogs?"

"Four. I'm really hungry, and you know how much I love your cooking." I licked my lips in anticipation of my mini-feast. Mrs. Knight laughed.

"Alright. I don't know how you're not fat from all the food you eat. I'll see you in twenty."

"See you soon." I hung up the phone, sliding it back into my pocket. When I looked back down, the little boy's eyelids were fluttering open slowly.

"_Where…am I?_" The boy looked up, confusion plainly written across his face. "_Why does my side hurt?_" He obviously didn't speak any English. Good thing I was a Latino.

"_You're in the hospital. You were pretty badly hurt._" He looked over at me, frightened. I held up my hands, trying to show him I didn't mean any harm. "_It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm the one who brought you here. I was really worried about you_."

"_Why were you worried? What happene_-" He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes drifted out of focus. Suddenly, he started tearing up, launching himself across the hospital bed and latching onto my shirt as he began to sob. "_M-my parents! W-we were at the bl-block party, and then there was a loud noise, a-and some mean guys on bikes, a-and they hurt my Mommy, and then my Daddy, and I_-" He started crying too hard to speak. Shocked, I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back as he cried. I couldn't help but notice he fit in my arms and against my chest perfectly.

"_It's okay now. I'm gonna take good care of you. I promise, I won't let anything else happen to you_." I let him continue to cry for a good ten minutes before his tears slowed and he started hiccupping. He pulled his face away from my now tear-stained shirt, and started to wipe his nose. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the packet of tissues I always kept in case I needed them. He blew his nose with one before turning back to me.

"_You p-promise? You won't let anyone hurt me?_" I nodded and pulled him into a hug.

"_I promise. I'll be your new Papi, and I'll introduce you to your new uncles, your new aunt, and your new grandma. We'll be a big, happy family. And I can teach you English, and how to ride a skateboard, and anything else you want to do_."

"_Okay….wh-what's your name?_" The little boy looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were the perfect mix of blue and green, and they fit perfectly into his innocent little face.

"_My name's Carlos. Carlos Garcia. What's your name, Mijo?_" He smiled a little at my name for him.

"_My name's Marcus. Marcus Vega…I mean, Garcia. Marcus Garcia_." I was touched that he was willing to change his name to match mine. I pulled him back into the hug, and rested my head on his, careful not to touch his tender right side. I smiled when he returned the hug.

"Yes, he's right in here." I looked up when I heard the nurse from before.

"Thank you." The door opened, and in walked Mama Knight, her purse in one hand, a bag with corndogs and tater tots in the other, and a shocked look on her face. "Uh, Carlos…..who is this?"

"This is Marcus." I looked down at him and smiled, doing my best to comfort him. "He's my son." Mrs. Knight's eyes could not have gotten any bigger when I said that.

**An hour later, 3rd Person POV**

"The poor thing. You're sure his parents are gone?" Marcus was slowly nibbling on some tater tots as he looked between Carlos and Mama Knight with a curious face. Carlos held him in his lap as he rubbed Marcus' back in gentle circles.

"Absolutely. From what he told me, they were murdered right in front of him. I don't know who did it, and I'm not gonna ask him. He was so upset when he told me, I couldn't stand seeing him that upset again."

"I wish he didn't have to live through that…he's so young. He can't be older than five, if that. He's so small." She passed Marcus the last of the tater tots before getting up and wiping her hands free of crumbs over the trashcan. "Well, what's done is done. But what I want to know is, what are you going to do now, Carlos?" The boy in question looked nervous. He adjusted Marcus slightly in his lap.

"Well…I was planning on taking him in and raising him as my own. I can't just leave him, and the apartment has more than enough room. Please Mama K?" Carlos used his best puppy face to try to sway her. After a few seconds of silent staring, she relented.

"Oh, alright. But, you have to take care of him as much as you can. I'll help, but you're going to be the primary caregiver, okay?" Carlos nodded excitedly.

"Of course! I'm going to be his Papi, and the guys can be his uncles, and Katie can be his aunt, and you can be his Grandma, and-"

"Whoa, hey now, I'm too young to be a Grandma. How about Nana?" Mama Knight smiled softly, amused with Carlos' antics.

"Alright. Well, thanks for the food. I think we both needed it." Carlos wrapped his arms around Marcus and gave a gentle squeeze. Mama Knight nodded.

"It wasn't a problem. So, when will they let Marcus out?" The Latino looked down at his new child, an adoring look on his face. It was easy to see that in the short amount of time they had known each other, Carlos and Marcus had grown attached, and it would take some divine power to pull them apart.

"The nurse said a week and a half. I can't just skip out on rehearsals though, so I don't know how I'm gonna take care of him until then….I don't want to leave him." Carlos had to hold back some tears at the thought of leaving his child alone in the hospital. Marcus noticed his sadness and reached a hand up to Carlos' cheek.

"_What's wrong Papi Carlos?_" Carlos' heart just about melted when he heard that. Marcus was going to be an easy child to take care of.

"_I'm going to have to leave to go to work, Mijo. But I don't want to leave you here_." Carlos tightened his hold slightly, resting his cheek on Marcus' head. Marcus stiffened and slowly turned to face Carlos.

"_You…you're going to leave me_?" His eyes filled with tears which quickly spilled over onto his face. "_B-but you promised y-you would_-"

"_Shh, it's okay, Mijo. I'll be back as soon as I can to take care of you, I promise. Do you want me to stay with you overnight?_" Marcus nodded, sniffling as he wiped his nose. "Mama Knight, I know you normally don't let us, but can I-"

"I'll go ask the doctors for some extra blankets. I'll call you before rehearsals start, okay sweetie?" Carlos smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Mama Knight. I promise you won't get a call from the hospital saying I need to leave." She laughed loudly at his joke, remembering an incident with a hospital back in Minnesota where that had actually happened.

"Alright. Be careful with Marcus, make sure to let him sleep, and don't be late for rehearsals, or Gustavo will blow a gasket." She smiled one last time before leaving the room.

"_Oh Mijo, I'm so happy I found you. You're truly a little treasure_." Carlos smiled as he saw that his son had fallen asleep in his arms.

Cordell: (Crying) It's so beautiful. Nice job Faller

James: aww, what's the matter my Vaquero? (kisses his cheek)

Cordell: Carlos and Marcus are so adorable and Kendall punched me, where a guy should never be punched. (Pulls James into lap.)

Faller: Itoko-Chan why did you punch Cordell?

Kendall: Cus I was stretching and he walked into the punch. (Shrugs)

Sean: (Laughs and eats more chocolate shrimp) Let us know what you think, Please.


	3. Little Babies

James: Wow, exciting times. I'm gonna be an uncle! Yay, I'm so excited! (Happy dances)

Faller: (Smiles) I'm excited too.

Sean: (laughs) If you wanna know what Marcus looks like James posted a link on his profile.

Cordell: Easy, Jamesy, I don't you to hurt yourself.

James: (Stops) I'm not that clumsy. (Walks off into room and slams door)

Sean: Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight. (laughs)

Faller: (facepalms) Why did he slam the door?

Cordell: He is a drama king. (gets hit in the head with a hard pillow and blanket) err….I'm being quiet now.

James: (Opens door) He said I looked horrible in the jeans he bought me and then he broke my favorite shiny yo-yo. (slams door shut)

Sean: Wow, that was harsh Vaquero. (walks to door and knocks) Open the door Hermano. Please?

James: (opens door)

Sean: (walks in and closes door)

Cordell: I'm sleeping on the couch in the basement, aren't I?

Faller: (nods) You might need another blanket.

Cordell: (hangs head in shame) Okay. (Goes into basement)

Faller: **None of us own BTR in any way, shape, or form.**

James: (through door): Italics in quotes are words in Spanish.

**Chapter 3: Little Babies**

**Golden Hills Mercy Hospital, Marcus' Room 3rd Person POV **

Carlos still couldn't believe the events of his day. First, the new girl Stephanie smiled at him. Then he lost his helmet. Thankfully, he found it, which lead him to finding his perfect little treasure. He looked down at the little bundle of joy sleeping in his arms and leaned down to kiss Marcus' forehead. Carlos then climbed into the hospital bed still holding Marcus. "You will always be safe with me." Carlos whispered into Marcus' ear and smiled as he fell asleep holding the gift from above.

**The Palm Woods, Apartment 2J, Kendall And Jo's Room 3rd Person POV**

Kendall was getting into his shared bed with his girlfriend Jo. He smiled at her sleeping form and snuggled beside her, putting his arms around her pregnant belly. His smile got bigger as he said quietly, "I'm going to be father. I'm going to be a better father then HE ever was. I'll actually support my child's dream. HE made me a better and stronger person by leaving mom, Katie, and I behind." Kendall smiled as he felt the baby kick. He came closer to Jo's neck and kissed it. As he kissed her neck he heard her whimper.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Kendall asked as he sat up and held the love of his life. He heard her whimper again.

"It's nothing Kenny. The baby just kicked." She put her hand over her belly and started rubbing it. She smiled and kissed Kendall's cheek. Kendall then kissed her back, right as the baby kicked again. "Man the baby is excited." Jo laughed and looked at Kendall and asked, "Kendall, may I use the restroom?"

Kendall helped her get out of bed and watched her walk to the bathroom door. As Jo got closer to the door she whimpered. She grabbed the door knob and as she turned it she heard the sound of water hitting the floor.

"Kenny, I think it's time…" Jo told her boyfriend as she felt another contraction. Kendall just raised his eyebrow. "KENDALL, THE BABY IS COMING!" She yelled as she heard more water hitting the floor and felt another contraction.

"OH MY GOD! I'll go get the car ready and get the baby's stuff!" He shouted as he jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room into James and Logan's room. He quickly jumped up on the sleeping couple's bed. Once on the bed he yelled as loud as he could, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THE BABY IS ON THE WAY!" He then leaped off the bed before James could hit him with a pillow, running out the door to his mom's room, shouting, "THE BABY IS COMING, THE BABY IS COMING!"

"I'm going to start the car. James will you get Jo? Kendall is starting to freak out, and I know he is bound to forget something." Logan said as he got out of bed and grabbed James' jacket and walked out the door leaving a confused James behind, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

After shouting at his mom's door, Kendall turned and ran down the hall to bang on Katie's door. While he was banging on the door he hollered, "THE BABY IS ON THE WAY, BABY SISTER!" He then ran into the living room and started looking for the car keys and the baby's stuff. "Where are the keys and baby's stuff?" he asked himself as he turned to meet a cranky shirtless James carrying Jo.

"Logie went to start the car and he took the baby's things. He said you would probably end up forgetting something." James informed Kendall as he walked out the door with Jo.

Kendall was about to follow him but right as he got to the door, he got hit with a pair of PJ bottoms. He then looked at Katie and asked, "What was that for?"

"You're not wearing any pants. That, and mom wanted me to tell you we will be there in a while." Katie answered as she walked off down the hall into her mom's room.

Kendall looked at the PJ bottoms and decided he would put them on in the car. He ran down the stairs three at time, through the lobby, almost knocking Mr. Bitters down, and into the parked car. The guys and his sweetheart were waiting there for him. As soon as Kendall jumped into the car, Logan sped off towards the hospital.

**Golden Hills Mercy Hospital, Marcus' Room Carlos POV**

I was awakened by the combination of "Hey Soul Sister" and the vibration of my phone. How could I have forgotten to turn off my phone? _'They better have a good reason for calling.' _I thought as I quickly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I questioned whoever was on the other end of the phone. I looked at my son's Angelic face and smiled.

"CARLOS! THE BABY IS ON THE WAY!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear so Kendall's shout wouldn't damage my ear drums. Dang, Kenny is excited to be a father.

"Calm down buddy, you almost woke up Marcus." I answered. I looked down to see if Marcus was still asleep. "I'll be waiting for you by the nursery." I felt Marcus move in my arms and whimper. Then he started to snore a light snore.

"Okay…Wait who is Marcus?" Kendall asked. I then heard James yell, 'Hurry up Logie-bear!' in the background. "I got to go. See you in a while!" Kendall shouted and hung up.

I laughed and pressed the button to call the nurse, but made extra sure I wasn't touching Marcus's tender side. Once that was done I checked to see if Marcus' bandages need to be changed and redressed. Seeing that none of the bandages needed to be changed, I fixed his hair.

"You paged me Mr. Garcia?" the nurse asked, while watching my every move.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could get a teddy bear for my son? And I'd also like to know if it's possible for me to take him to see his aunt and uncles? My brother and his girlfriend are on the way here. She's in labor." I asked as sweetly as possible, adding the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes. I will be right back with a wheel chair for him" She said as she walked out the door.

I looked down to see Marcus waking up with tears in his beautiful eyes. _"Mijo, what's wrong?"_ I asked in concern. I leaned over and kissed his forehead, trying to make him relax.

"_Bad dream." _He answered with a sniffle. His eyes got big and full of tears_. "Papi, are you leaving? I don't want you to leave me. It's scary here." _He cried as he buried his head into my chest. I rubbed his back to comfort him.

"_Mijo, Mijo, I'm not leaving you. I'll stay by you no matter what. I won't leave until I have you in my arms when I walk out the door of this hospital. You are my little treasure and I'll always take care of you." _I whispered into his ear and kissed his forehead. I looked him in the eyes and said cheerfully, _"I'm going to take you to meet your aunt and uncles. Your baby cousin is on the way." _

After I told him that, the adorable 5 year-old looked down and played with my hand. I had to smile at how adorable he was. He looked back up and smiled. I looked at my watch and realized that I was supposed to meet Kendall and the guys at the nursery 10 minutes ago. Just as I walked to the door, the nurse came with the wheelchair. She helped me put Marcus in it, and then led us down the hall, me pulling my son's IV behind us. On the way to Maternity Ward, we stopped at a small bin filled with stuffed animals of all kinds.

"Okay, sweetie, go ahead and pick any toy you want." Marcus looked up in wonder, not knowing what she said, but wanting a toy.

"_Can I have one?_" He looked so innocent; I wouldn't have denied him even if the nurse had said no.

"_Of course you can. Choose whatever one you want."_ He smiled brightly, standing carefully on the wheelchair to better view the vast selection of toys. After sifting through, he suddenly gasped, reaching over as far as he could, almost falling into the bin of toys. He suddenly pulled back, holding a koala toy almost as big as his.

"_I want this one!_" He held the koala close, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Seeing his choice, the nurse smiled.

"That's a very special toy. There's a pocket in the stomach, so he can keep something else in there. You can also latch it onto him like real koala. See?" She reached down, wrapping the arms around Marcus' neck and the legs around his waist so that it was hugging him from the front. It really did look like a koala was hanging off of him. Marcus smiled brightly, holding the toy close against him.

"Thank you. I can tell he won't let go of it for a while." Carlos gently ruffled his son's hair. Marcus sat back down, snuggling his new koala. The nurse continued to push him, Carlos following with the drip. Eventually, they reached the Maternity Ward.

"Okay, tell me your brother's girlfriend's name, and I'll check for her room number at the desk."

"Her name's Jo Taylor. She probably just got-" Suddenly there was a huge commotion coming from just outside the Maternity Ward. Suddenly, Kendall, James, and Logan came rushing in with a nurse pushing Jo on a gurney. Her face was red and scrunched up, sweat running down her neck and forehead in rivers. She was squeezing Kendall's hand in a death grip, his fingers turning blue from the lack of oxygen. "Never mind, there she is."

I grabbed Marcus' wheelchair, steering it after my friends, making sure the IV was with us. It was really starting to get annoying. Jo let out a scream as I met up with them, her head thrown back in pain.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME, KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT!" Kendall just blushed at his full name, doing his best to soothe his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Jo, I know it hurts. Just hold on, our babies will be here soon, I promise." He rubbed her back. Marcus looked a little frightened from the screaming. He reached back and grabbed onto my hand.

"_Why is she yelling, Papi?_" His small voice drew their attention, all of their eyes widening at the sight of Marcus.

"Carlos, who is-" Logan started.

"I'll explain later. Right now it looks like Jo needs to go to the delivery room." The others nodded as Kendall went with Jo through a pair of double doors. James and Logan sat down, obviously exhausted.

"Man, that was a scare. Jo wasn't due until next week. At last we got her to the hospital." James nodded, sinking into the nearest chair. He wiped the sweat off his forehead before glancing around, noticing that several girls were staring at him. Finally, he noticed that he still had no shirt on.

"Uhhh, Logie? Could I maybe borrow your jacket? I forgot to grab a shirt…." Logan laughed, taking off his jacket and tossing it to James, who quickly covered up. "So, Carlos, time to spill. Who's the kid?" I sighed, noticing the curious, and slightly upset look, from Marcus, and the outright confused faces from Logan and James. This was bound to happen eventually, and better sooner than later.

"His name is Marcus… and he's my son." Logan's jaw dropped, while his boyfriend fell off his chair in a dead faint.

James: I think that was a pretty good ending.

Faller: No doubt. Gotta love those cliffhangers.

Sean: Are you really making Vaquero sleep on the couch?

James: Yep. Just for tonight, though.

Faller: *sighs* You're so strange sometimes. Oh well. Please review! We really appreciate them.


End file.
